Only Time Will Tell
by marque1
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find themselves back in 1981 after breaking up with their boyfriends. On their quest to find their way back to their time, they find that what they've been looking for has been right in front of them the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gin, I know he's your brother but I don't know if I can be with him anymore." Hermione said before taking a sip of tea.

"I understand Mione, that's how I feel about Harry." replied Ginny before sitting across from Hermione at the kitchen table in the flat they shared.

It's been almost one year since the war ended and even though they were safe from Voldemort and his minions, they weren't happy. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided not to return to Hogwarts after the final battle. Ginny also decided that returning to Hogwarts wasn't in her future. Harry took the Ministry's Head of Auror offer and was currently training to replace the current Head Auror. Ron, on the other hand, decided to further his Quidditch career and was now professionally playing for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione and Ginny found work in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes respectively.

They weren't unhappy because of where they worked. No, they were unhappy because of the men in their lives. Ron and Hermione began dating right after the war ended and at first everything was going good, but then they changed. Ron began pressuring Hermione for sex, and she just wasn't ready. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she loved him with all her heart, she just wasn't mentally ready. Ron just didn't understand that. _How could the brightest witch of our age not be _mentally _ready for something?_ He would constantly ask her when she would reject him. He just didn't understand that sex was more than a physical action, it was an emotional one as well and she just didn't know if she was in love with him anymore or if she had ever been.

Ginny and Harry on the other hand, have been dating on and off ever since the end of Harry's 6th year and right now they were on going off. They constantly fought over everything from who ate the last dinner roll to who was looking at someone from the opposite sex to why they fought so much. They fought constantly. They were quickly learning that they weren't compatible with each other but they stayed together because the Wizarding World would have a field day if the Chosen One and his chosen one ever split.

"Yeah, how are you two? That last row you two had was the mother of all rows. What was it about this time?" Hermione inquired before taking a sip of tea.

"I don't even remember. I'm just tired of the constant fighting. It's beginning to wear me out. I'm not sure how much more I can take honestly." she began. "You know, I've been thinking about ending it for a while. I just can't take the fighting anymore."

"Wow, that's how I feel about Ron, he just doesn't get why I wont have sex with him. He always says '_How could the brightest witch of our age not be _mentally _ready for something?'" _Hermione said imitating Ron's voice. "His pressure is just beginning to bother me. It was okay in the beginning, but now it's almost everyday that he asks me and I've run out of ways to gently turn him down. Honestly, I just don't know if I'm in love with him. I know I love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him. I don't even know if I ever was. I wish this was easier."

"If you don't know if you're in love with him, then I say wait. Don't give in to his pressure, you'll only come to regret it if you find that you're not in love with him." Ginny offered.

The girls finished the rest of their tea in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they finished, they decided to head to the Burrow for the mandatory Sunday dinner. On their way there they decided to Floo to Harry and Ron's flat to see if they were ready to go also. When they entered the flat was dark so they thought the boys had already left, but before they could leave they heard a noise coming from on of the rooms in the back. Knowing that it had to be one of the guys, they decided to head back to see what the noise was. The closer they got to the back, the more they realized what the noise was and where it were coming from. Reaching Ron's room, they heard the voices of Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley and the unmistakable sounds of people having sex. Quietly opening the door, their suspicions were confirmed. There right in front of them was Pansy and Ron in the middle of having sex on Ron's bed.

"Well Gin," Hermione began, startling the couple in front of her, "it looks like I've made up my mind about that break-up I was thinking about. No actually, it looks like Ron made up my mind for me."

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like. It-" Ron began.

"Save it Ronald, it's over. Parkinson, have fun." she spat before turning and all but dragging Ginny back to the Floo, and calling out "The Burrow" before erupting in emerald flames. Ginny, knowing that Hermione seemed just a little too calm for this to be good, quickly followed after Hermione, nearly tumbling over her when she reached the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Hermione? Ginny? Is that you?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Come on Mione, we shouldn't be here after that. Let's go home." Ginny whispered to Hermione, gently standing her up from the crumpled lump on he floor.

"No, I want to stay. I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm crying, I was going to dump him anyway. I'm fine, I swear." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you were going to end things with him, he had no right to cheat on you." Ginny said drawing best friend into a hug.

"Oh, it is you two. What's wrong with Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Weasley, I just tripped coming out of the Floo, that's all." Hermione smiled knowing that the woman she considered her second mother could see right through her lie.

"Well alright, be careful next time wont you." Mrs. Weasley said before turning to head back to the kitchen. "Harry, Fred, George, Teddy, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur are here. They're out back. Why don't you two head out there until dinner's done." she called over her shoulder.

"You okay?" Ginny inquired once again checking to see if her friend was alright.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. Lets go out back." Hermione replied, she wasn't going to let Ron put a damper on her life. His loss, if all he wanted was someone to screw then he could screw anybody he wanted as long as it wasn't Hermione Jean Granger.

"Aunt Myme!" was the first thing she heard when she exited out to the backyard of the Weasley home and her heart filled with joy.

"Teddy!" she smiled reaching down to pick up the little blue haired **Metamorphmagus, watching as his hair changed into long brown unruly curls to rival Hermione's. Teddy was almost 1 year old and was the apple of Hermione's eye. When she wasn't working or spending time with her friends, she was spending time with him at Grimmauld Place, along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She even began ditching her friends, all except for Ginny, to go see him. She would drag Ginny along most of the time, and they would end up spending the night at Grimmauld Place. They stayed over so much, they each had their own room there and had an open ended invitation to come over when ever they wanted.**

**"How's my favorite little guy doing?" Hermione asked him before placing a kiss on his cheek.**

**"Myme, miss you." Teddy pouted.**

**"Teddy, I just saw you yesterday." Hermione laughed. "But I did miss you too. Did you see Aunt Ginny?" she asked turning so he could see the redhead next to her.**

**"Aunt Ninny!" Teddy cried changing his hair to match Ginny's as Hermione placed him into her arms.**

**"Hi Teddy, did you miss me too? Because I missed you very much." Ginny asked placing a kiss on Teddy's forehead.**

** Hermione didn't hear his response because at that time her attention was focused on the sandy haired man standing about 10 feet in front of her. Remus Lupin had been Hermione's DADA teacher her third year at Hogwarts and if she was being truthful, she had a minor crush on the older man and she might still have one on him now, a piece of information that only she and Ginny shared. He was also another reason why she spent a lot of time at Grimmauld place. **

**"Remus," Hermione smiled taking in the image in front of her. This man was perfection, standing at about 5'11" with sandy brown hair, blue eyes that changed to amber, toned abs, muscular, broad but not too broad shoulders, and a very nice arse.**

**"Hermione," Remus replied looking at Hermione like he was about to devour her any second now. "I see Teddy's found you. I think he knew you were here even before Molly did. How are you?" he asked sweeping Hermione into an almost bone crushing hug.**

**"Better now," she mumbled before she could stop herself. "I mean, okay I guess considering what just ****happen-"**

**"HERMIONE. WE NEED TO TALK."**

**She stiffened, 'Ron'**** she thought 'ugh what could he possibly want.'**

**"Excuse me Remus, I need to go." she apologized while stepping out of his warm embrace and beginning to make her way to Ron.**

**"Hermione, you'll be okay?" Ginny asked, more worried about Ron than Hermione.**

**Hermione laughed, "Of course I'll be okay. The question is, will he?" Turning and making her way back into the Burrow she heard Remus ask Ginny why Ron was yelling and Ginny's reply was "Oh, I'm sure you'll hear. I'm sure we'll all hear."**

**Reaching the entryway, Ron pulled her in. "We need to talk Mione. It's not what you thought."**

**"Really Ronald, because it looked like you were FUCKING some whore in your bed. But if that's not what it was then by all means, tell me what it was." She said calmly. For those who didn't know Hermione, they would think she was actually calm, but those who knew her knew better. They knew that she was about half a second from hexing Ron into next week.**

**"Okay, that's what it was but if you had-" Ron began.**

**"NO, don't you DARE blame this on me Ronald. I chose not to sleep with you because I wasn't ready and because I wasn't sure if I was in love with you. That was NOT code for 'Go sleep with the first whore you see' Ronald. That was code for 'Wait and see what happens' Ronald. Honestly, I'm glad I never slept with you, you've saved me a lot of heartache and I thank you. Oh, and yes, I was going to dump you but you just made it that much easier. Goodbye Ronald." She said before turning to walk away.**

**Ron, never knowing when enough was enough, reached for her arm. "I'm not- ARGHHHH!"**

**"Ronald, you should know by now not to touch me when I'm angry. Your little itching problem should go away in about a week. And I wouldn't try to sleep with anyone until it goes away, it might spread. ****Now, goodbye Ronald." Hermione said with a smirk that would rival Draco Malfoy's any day.**

**Hermione returned to the backyard and sought Ginny out. She was standing over by Harry, still holding Teddy who was now sporting short black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.**

**"Hey Gin, I think I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling all that great anymore." Hermione said before giving the redhead a hug.**

**"Night Teddy-Pumpkin, I'll see you soon." she said placing a kiss on the toddlers forehead. "Bye Harry, I'll see you tomorrow." She then made her rounds to the rest of the family. When she reached the twins, they insured her that they would make Ron pay. Chuckling, she reached Remus. He didn't look happy at all, she noticed that his eyes were amber instead of blue and that his fists were clenched. She reached out and gave him a hug and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "'Night Remus, I'll try to be over tomorrow but I don't know if I'll be able to. Remus, are you alright?" she asked noticing that his fists were still clenched and his breathing was ragged. "Remus?" she asked once again.**

**"Moony!" Sirius called, snapping Remus out of his thoughts. "Calm down."**

**"Sorry Hermione, I don't know where my head was. If you're not able to come tomorrow we'll understand, just owl us and let us know that you're okay. You are okay right?" he asked cupping her cheek with his hand and looking into her eyes. They were blue again.**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll owl you all tomorrow. Give Teddy-Pumpkin another kiss goodnight for me." she replied before turning and walking towards the apparition point just outside the wards of the Burrow. When she reached it, she turned once more, and with a wave, she was gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

True to her word, Hermione owled Remus the next morning letting him know she was okay and that she would be visiting them after she got off work. She spent the first part of her day at work re-shelving books instead of her normal position in the front of the store interacting with the customers. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the whole incident with Ron shook her, it shook her to her core. How long had he been cheating on her? Was Pansy the first, or were there many more?

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought, violently shoving a book back in its place.

"What did that book ever do to you?" said a familiar voice.

Turning, she saw her best friend and savior of the Wizarding world. Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Mione, it's Monday. Lunch? Remember?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Lunch." she replied. After the war, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided that in order to remain close they would all have lunch together once a week. They chose Monday because that seemed to be the only day that their schedules permitted.

"Don't worry, Ron won't be there. I honestly don't think he'll be showing his face for a while." he said slightly laughing.

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked turning to retrieve her purse.

"Er, well, I didn't see all of it but I'm pretty sure the Twins had something to do with it. Well, I'm sure you know that everyone heard of the 'little itching problem' you hexed him with, right? Well, lets just say that they might have amplified it a tiny bit." Harry replied as they reached the front door.

"I didn't want anyone to do anything. That wasn't my intention. I just want all of this to be over honestly. Where are we going today?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Well Gin wanted some Muggle food so I figured we would walk around Muggle London for a while until we found something. And don't give me that 'I only have an hour for lunch' mess, Ginny already told me that you requested half a day off today." Harry smirked leading Hermione towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to collect Ginny.

After collecting Ginny, the trio made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and then into Muggle London. After walking around for 30 minutes, they agreed on a small cafe where their favorite Muggle foods were served. They found a table for three near the back of the cafe and placed their orders. Ginny, ordered a cold turkey club, Hermione ordered a salad because she wasn't all that hungry, and Harry ordered Cottage Pie.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione began after a few minutes of silence, "it's a full moon this Thursday and we promised Remus we would keep Teddy for him since Sirius won't be there."

"Okay, I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder." Ginny replied sounding a little snappish that went completely unnoticed by Harry, but not Hermione.

"Why won't Sirius be there Mione?" Harry asked.

Laughing Hermione replied, "Oh, he has a date with some Muggle girl he met the other day." Hermione chanced a look in Ginny's direction and to her delight the redhead was furious but was trying to hide it. Though her face seemed relaxed, Hermione could see that her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in her effort to keep her emotions at bay. Hermione knew of Ginny's crush on Sirius just as Ginny knew of her's on Remus, but because they both have boyfriends (well not Hermione anymore), they never did anything about them. Also, the girls feared that the two Marauders wouldn't see them as women but as children. Hermione chuckled earning herself a glare from Ginny, and this small exchange went completely unnoticed by Harry. The trio finished their lunch and chatted on their plans for the week before returning to Diagon Alley. Hermione decided to visit the twins since she did have the rest of the day off. After spending about an hour listening to the twins and Ginny talk about ways they could make Ron pay for cheating on Hermione, she decided she would go to see Teddy and Remus. Waving goodbye to the Weasleys, she made her way to the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Hermione noticed that the living area was quieter than usual, she called out.

"Remus? Sirius?" No one answered. She made her way out of the living area into the hallway that lead to the kitchen stairs, she knew someone had to be down there. Skipping the trick step she heard the voices of Sirius and Remus. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something. Taking a seat on one of the steps, she decided to listen before making herself known. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Calm down Moony, they'll be leaving soon. Remember she said she had just broken up with her boyfriend?" she heard Sirius say.

She heard Remus sigh, "Yes, but if I'm correct, this isn't the first time they've broken up. Maybe it's not the last. Maybe they're going to get back together and then she'll never go back."

"Do you remember why she said they broke up?" Sirius countered trying to get his friend to see that he was right. "If I recall, she said 'My last boyfriend cheated on me. I broke it off and a few weeks later I found myself here.' Now I'm pretty sure that's exactly what she said. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No you're right, that's what she said. I guess I'll just have to tough it out and wait. What would I do without you Padfoot?" Remus said chuckling.

"I don't know, probably wallow in self pity all the time." Sirius replied with a slight laugh.

"Aunt Myme?" she heard Teddy ask Remus.

"She should be here soon Teddy. Let's wait a few minutes." she heard Remus reply.

Hermione took this as her opportunity to make herself known. She quietly made her way back to the top of the stairs so they wouldn't know that she was listening to their conversation. Pushing all of her questions to the back of her mind she called out once more, "Remus? Sirius? Is anyone here?" as she made her way back down the stairs into the kitchen. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Sirius chuckling as Teddy called out "Aunt Myme!"

Later that night found Hermione back at her flat, curled up on her couch pretending to read a book. She had been sitting there for at least an hour trying to focus on the word in front of her but she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she heard Sirius and Remus having back at Grimmauld Place. Finally giving up on reading the book, she let her mind be consumed with her earlier questions. _Who were they talking about? They couldn't have been talking about me, but then, who just found out that their boyfriend was cheating on her. What did Remus mean when he said 'She'll never go back'? Go back where?_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had entered her flat until they tapped her on her shoulder.

"GINNY! don't do that," she shouted. "It's not funny." she finished noticing that the redhead was doubled over laughing.

"It's not my fault you can't turn that brain of yours off," she said in between laughs. "What's got you so deep in thought Miss Mione? Have a good time with Remus?" Ginny said with a sing-song voice once her laughter subsided.

"No," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "If you must know I overheard him and Sirius talking. No I'm not going to repeat it because I don't even understand it myself."

"Well fine. You keep your secret and I'll keep mine." Ginny said walking towards the kitchen, knowing Hermione would take the bait. Of course, she wasn't disappointed. Before she made it two steps away, Hermione had grabbed her arm and was dragging her backwards to the couch.

"No, Ginevra Weasley. You will tell me whatever it is you're supposed to tell me right this minute." Hermione said in the best teacher voice she could muster.

"Well, Harry and I finally ended things. Actually, Harry ended things," she said with a small laugh. "He said that he was tired of the fighting and he knew that I was too. I said that I was also tired of the fighting and that I was unhappy and he said that he was unhappy also. So we ended it."

"Aww, Gin. I'm sorry." Hermione said as she hugged her friend trying to comfort her.

"No, I'm okay. Honest. We both wanted it. It didn't make sense to stay in a relationship that neither person wanted to be in. At least now we can both be happy." she said leaning into Hermione's hug. They stayed there for a few minutes before Ginny was struck with an idea.

"You know what," she started sitting up and facing Hermione, "I think we need to have a Girls Night Out. I mean one full with bars and drinks, the whole shebang. We could even go Muggle this time."

Hermione could tell Ginny really wanted, maybe needed, this. So she gave in.

"Alright. Only one condition." Hermione said as the redhead threw her arms around her and drew her into a tight hug.

"Anything you want Mione," she said with a smile.

"I get to pick the places," Hermione said with a smirk. If Ginny wanted to go drinking, they would go drinking.

Three days later found Hermione and Ginny getting ready for Teddy to come over because of the full moon. They'd sent an owl to Sirius making sure that he would be home Friday night so that they could go out. After receiving the affirmative, they went ahead making their plans while getting ready for Teddy. Since they only had a two-bedroom flat, they would transfigure the living area into a place all three could be in when ever Teddy came over.

Transfiguring the couch into a cot big enough for Teddy, Ginny asked Hermione, "So what do you plan on wearing Friday night?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," Hermione began while moving the side tables out of they way before summoning two cots for herself and Ginny, "I was thinking about that blue dress I have-"

"NO, not the one you wore to the Ministry's party after Voldemort was killed?" she asked sighing heavily when Hermione nodded. "Mione, I'm sorry to tell you this but that dress was hideous. I mean it did nothing for your shape. It made you look like a, well I don't know what it made you look like but it wasn't flattering. I'll find you something in my closet." Ginny said before summoning Teddy's toys from the hall closet. "Oh by the way, you never told me that conversation you overheard between Sirius and Remus. Don't think I forgot." Ginny said before Hermione could object to her finding an outfit for Hermione.

"You forget anything? I wouldn't imagine it." Hermione sarcastically said as the room glowed an emerald green.

"Imagine what?" they heard Sirius say as he stepped from the fireplace. He looked at the two ladies in front of him, but his eyes lingered on Ginny. She was wearing her weekend sweats and had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and she didn't have on any makeup, but she looked perfect to him. Realizing that he was staring, he held over the sleeping toddler to Hermione. "'Fraid he won't be much fun today ladies. He hasn't been feeling to well today," he said as he ruffled the toddlers hair softly. "Can't figure out what's wrong with him. He was fine yesterday but when Remus brought him down this morning, he just didn't seem right. His hair isn't its normal shade of blue. See." he said as he gently pulled a lock of Teddy's hair to show them. "I'm hoping it's just a little bug. I hate seeing the little guy sick." He watched as Hermione handed Teddy over to Ginny so she could put him into his cot.

"So Sirius, are you sure you'll be home to watch Teddy tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

"I told you I would be. Can't have Moony watching after a toddler while he's trying to recover, can we?" he said with a wink. "Anyway, what are you two doing that's so important?"

"We are going out. You see, since both of us are newly single, we can't just sit in the house all day now can we?" Ginny said returning from putting Teddy down.

"Both? Single?" Sirius spluttered with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, Harry and I split up a few days ago. I thought he would have told you by now. Whats wrong Black? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked.

"Like what? Well look at the time. Seems it's time for me to go now. Bye." he said nearly running to the fireplace, and once again the girls ware bathed in emerald.

"What just happened?" they asked each other. Shrugging their shoulders, they walked over to their cots. Since Teddy wasn't feeling well it looked like they were going to have a quiet night in. Flipping off the lights and popping in a movie, neither girl noticed the hooded figure standing in the semi-dark street watching the goings on in their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not even in my wildest dreams do i own Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"I have nothing to wear Gin. I don't know why I told you I would do this. I'm freaking out here, Gin. Help me out." Hermione said frantically throwing clothes out of her closet.

"I told you we would look through my clothes, Mione. Now, calm down and take this." Ginny said thrusting a piece of cloth in Hermione's direction. "Put this on and come downstairs when you're done." she finished turning and walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at the piece of clothing Ginny had handed her and gasped. In her hand she held a midnight blue, strapless, mid thigh length dress. She knew that this dress, if you could call it that, would barely cover her, and it would almost be too tight for her to breathe in. When she put the dress on, her suspicions were confirmed. It barely covered her most private areas, but she could breathe in it. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione noted that she was doing this to help her friend get over her recent break-up and they both _did_ need to get out there sooner than later. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she turned and left her room.

"Alright Gin," she called walking down the hall, "I have something to wear, but I don't have – what are you doing here?" she finished when she entered the living room and saw none other than Sirius Black standing there. "Is something wrong? Teddy? Remus? Are they alright?" Hermione fired out rapidly not giving Sirius a chance to answer.

"Mione, calm down. They're both fine. I just came by to... er... wish you girls a goodnight." he said sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Sirius? What's really going on? You never show up here without a reason." Ginny said lightly placing a hand on Sirius' arm.

"Um, just promise me you two will be safe tonight. There are a lot of crazy people out there and I don't know what I would do if either of you got hurt," Sirius said to both girls, but he never took his eyes off of Ginny.

Both girls nodded their promise and bade Sirius goodnight. Hermione asked if Sirius would pass on a goodnight kiss and cuddle to Teddy and Remus for her. Sirius chuckled and agreed only to the kiss and cuddle for Teddy, but not Remus.

Once Sirius had made it through the floo, Ginny turned and looked at Hermione, who had an all-knowing smirk on her face. Slightly annoyed, Ginny shot a "What" in Hermione's direction.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Other than Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off you just then," Hermione said with a slight smile playing across her lips.

"Oh sod off, Mione. You don't know what you're talking about," Ginny retorted with a slight giggle. She _had_ noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She couldn't blame him though, she did look gorgeous if she said so herself. She picked her outfit specially for this outing. Her little black dress coming mid thigh had all the Muggle sales clerks, men and women, stunned when she came out the dressing room to show Hermione her choice.

"Okay, ready?" Hermione asked. "Let's go." she finished once Ginny nodded. They made their way to the front door of their flat. With one last look in the mirror, they were off.

"Gin, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked her friend, as she once again prying someone's grabby hands off of her bottom. "Look _Sir," _Hermione spat turning to face the man who was intent on touching her, "if you don't stop touching me, you're going to go home without some of your precious body parts. You got that? Good."

"Alright Mione, let's go. There's not really anyone here anymore. We'll try another weekend" Ginny responded slightly disappointed that after all the clubs they had been to that evening, they were going home empty handed.

Both girls began making their way to the front door, when Hermione spotted someone in the corner of her eye. She slowed her walking as she turned her head, taking note that the stranger was intently watching her also. _'Who's that guy? _She thought to herself. There was something off about this guy, she could sense it, but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. With a shake of her head, she continued walking out the door.

When they reached the street, Hermione turned to ask if Ginny had seen the man in the club. But before she could, she heard something. Her name.

_Hermione._

She turned towards the sound, after seeing nothing there she shook it off as nothing. A few moments later, she heard it once again. Only this time it was much closer.

_Hermione!_

She turned towards the sound once again and noticed it had came from the alley way they were passing. She slowed her walking when she noticed a shadow lingering in the alley. She began walking into the alley, leaving Ginny out on the street. Hermione continued walking into the alley when she felt the atmosphere change. She was more calm now than she had ever been. Shuddering, she noticed the shadowy figure come closer towards her revealing itself to be the man she had spotted as she left the club. As she stared into his eyes she noticed that they seemed to never end. It seemed as if she was able to look right into his soul, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away. She began to feel a tug in her abdomen, as if the man was sucking something out of her through his eyes. When Hermione felt the tugging sensation give way, the man began to speak.

"I care not what you think you want. I only care for what you need." he said in a low voice, stepping closer to Hermione. "You think you know what you need, but you have no clue. I can show you the way to what you need." As he spoke Hermione felt his words all the way to her bones.

"And _I_ can show _you_ the way to St. Mungo's because _clearly_ you're a little lost." Ginny said before grabbing Hermione by the are and all but dragging her out of the alleyway.

"Two weeks you have," he said to the retreating forms. "You two have two weeks, and you will have what you need." he finished. And as they exited the alley, he vanished, and the alley was once again empty.

Chapter Three

"Mione, are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something? You left me alone. By myself, while you went into an alley with some creep. Who knows what could have happened to you." Ginny screeched once she and Hermione were safe in their flat. "I mean, you cant just go into dark alleys by yourself. I understand that the war is over, but there are still evil people out there. You must know that."

Hermione just stared at her, something about what the man said unnerved her. She knew something was going to happen in two weeks, she could feel it. But what she couldn't tell was if it was good or bad. She was hoping for good.

Ginny, thoroughly upset with Hermione's behaviour, stormed into her room and shutting the door with a sharp _click_.

Hermione once again lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the abrupt departure of her best friend Ginny Weasley. She was too focused on figuring out what the man in the alley had told her. "Two weeks," she whispered to herself, "Two weeks. What's going to happen in two weeks?"

After fixing herself some tea and settling down in her own room, Hermione tried in vain to forget the mysterious man and his words, but even as sleep claimed her, her dreams were plagued with his face, voice, and words.

The next Friday found the girls in their living room. The past week had been hard on both witches because Ginny was still upset with Hermione, therefore she wasn't talking to her. Hermione had apologized many times to Ginny, but to no avail. Ginny was very stubborn, something she got from her mother, and Hermione knew that the only way to get Ginny to come around was to let her be.

That Friday night, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their living room and Hermione decided enough was enough. She needed to tell Ginny what was on her mind. Even if Ginny didn't talk _to_ her, all she had to do was listen,

"Gin," Hermione began in a small voice, "it's been a week. Please talk to me."

The redhead didn't move or say a word.

Hermione stood up and sighed. "I'm really sorry Ginny." she said before turning to go to her room.

"You never told me what you heard Remus and Sirius talking about last week." Ginny said before Hermione had gotten far.

"Merlin Ginny, I thought you were never going to forgive me." Hermione said throwing herself onto her still seated friend.

Ginny laughed, "I'm still upset with you, but I can forgive you for your momentary lapse of judgment. But you _still_ haven't told me anything."

Hermione laughed, elated that her friend was talking to her again, and began telling her friend what she had overheard. When she was done, Hermione waited for a response from her friend, and when she didn't receive one she continued. "And that's not even the weird part. I went to visit Teddy earlier this week and Remus asked me the weirdest question."

"What did he ask you?" Ginny asked after her extensive silence.

*****FLASHBACK******

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can." Hermione sang to a giggling Teddy while sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "Roll it. Pat it. And mark it with a 'T'. and put it in the oven for Teddy and me." she finished the nursery rhyme tickling the toddler making him giggle even more.

Laughing, Hermione looked up at Remus' face and noticed his eyes were on her... again. "Everything alright Remus?" she asked.

"Hmmn? Yeah." he answered never taking his eyes off of her. "You ever want kids Mia?" he asked using the one nickname she hated, but for some reason, it didn't bother her when he said it.

"Wh-what?" she stammered at the unexpected question.

"I've noticed how good you are with Teddy, and I just wondered if you ever wanted a family of your own." he paused to see if she would respond. She didn't, so he continued, "I mean, you're young, beautiful, intelligent and much more. Have you ever thought about having a family?"

A few moments passed and neither said anything.

'_Merlin, he thinks I'm beautiful,"_ she thought to herself. _'He's just being nice. Typical Remus.'_ she thought with a smile. Figuring it was time to answer his question she tried to clear the lump from her throat and felt her face heat up.

"Of course I've thought about it Remus. What girl hasn't? But seeing that my previous relationship ended the way it did, I don't think I'll be settling down anytime soon." she said with a sad smile. "I mean," she continued, "I think I need to work on me, and find a wizard who understands me and doesn't expect anything from me until I'm ready before I can think about starting a family." She sighed. "Do you want more kids?" she asked genuinely interested in his response.

"With the right witch, yes." he responded quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I loved Dora, probably always will, but I was never _in_ love with her. She was my wife and the mother of my son, yes, but I wasn't in love with her. She knew this, but she believed that my love would grow in time. I on the other hand knew it wouldn't, and for selfish reasons I allowed myself to marry a witch I wasn't in love with."

"What were those selfish reasons Remus?" Hermione asked.

Remus mumbled something that sounded something like 'tired of waiting and didn't want to be alone anymore' but Hermione couldn't be sure. "What was that Remus?"

"Nothing, nothing. Look, I don't regret marrying Dora, she gave me something that I didn't know I was missing." he said standing up and picking up his son. "Regretting my marriage to Tonks would mean that I regretted Teddy, and I don't. I married Dora for selfish reasons. I was, am, in love with another witch when I married Dora, and I thought that marrying her would replace the love I had for the other witch. It didn't, it just made it grow stronger." he said placing a kiss on top of Teddy's head and began to walk from the kitchen.

"Remus?" Hermione called, "who was the witch you were in love with?"

He paused at the door, with a small smile he turned and faced the brown eyed girl, "There is no 'was' love. I'm still in love with her. And I met her just before James and Lily died. She showed me a whole new world, and I thank her for that." And with that, he turned and left her alone in the kitchen.

***** END FLASHBACK******

"Wow," Ginny breathed, "I wonder who the witch is."

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"You only want to know so you can see if you have a chance with him," Ginny said with a playful smile gracing her lips.

"So what if I am? I'm single, he's single, why not?" Hermione said with a smile. "maybe I should just let him be. I'm not to good with relationships, and he's in love with some mystery woman. That would make an interesting sight." she said letting the smile slide from her face.

"I don't know, maybe we're reading too much into this. I think we just need to sleep and see what happens." Ginny said before laughing, "We still have a week until we find out what out Mystery Alley Friend was talking about. I think I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning, 'Mione." Ginny hugged her friend and made her way to her room.

Hermione loosing herself in her thoughts didn't notice the single red and white carnation bloom appear on the table after Ginny's departure.

* * *

><p>AN: So, thoughts? comments? mistakes? anything? please review, i love reading them. I have the next chapter 3/4 of the way written, it should be up no later than this coming sunday night hopefully *crosses fingers* ive been really busy with school the past few days so i havent been able to write a lot, but this week is looking a lot better classwork wise so im going to try my hardest to finish it. but thanks for all the positive reviews, favorites and such. they are greatly appreciated. Until next tu=ime, Happy Reading =)

Marque1


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont even own the bed that i sleep on every night. do you really think i own Harry Potter and Friends?

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"I think I'm going to take a few days off Mr. Knottingham, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to take some vacation days also, since I have some saved up." Hermione told her boss around noon the following Friday. The past week had been very interesting to say the least.

Every day, since Hermione had told Ginny about what she overheard between Sirius and Remus, she found a flower somewhere near her. It all started with that carnation, she knew it meant something, she could feel it. They never came with a note, no one ever delivered them, they just appeared where ever she was. She never knew when they were coming, as they never came at the same time of the day, and she began looking forward to receiving them. Today, though, she hadn't received one yet. 'It's still early,' she mused, 'maybe I'll get it later.'

"Alright Miss Granger, you can head out. I must agree, you should take a few days off, don't look well. You work yourself too hard." the older gentleman said as Hermione grabbed her belongings.

"Thanks Mr. K. I'll owl you when I'm feeling better," she replied as she scurried through the door.

Instead of going home like she had originally planned, moments before she Apperated away, a handsome, blue haired toddler flashed through her mind, and she found herself standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. When she walked inside, she knew something was wrong.

"Remus?" she called out reaching for her wand. The tension in the air was so thick she could taste it.

"Library," was his response. When Hermione reached the library, she quickly stowed her wand away and went over to the man in question. He was sitting in front of the fire place with what seemed to be a sleeping Teddy, but as Hermione got closer she could see that he was far from sleep. Remus's clothes were rumpled as if he had been fighting his life, and Teddy's face was tear stricken and he was softly sobbing.

"Remus, is everything alright?" Hermione said kneeling beside him.

"Yes," he sighed, "Everything is fine. I just can't get this little bugger to go down for his nap. He's been cranky for a few days now and I don't know what's wrong. He's never been like this." Remus sounded defeated and Hermione's heart went out to him.

"Here, let me take him. You go rest for a while, and I'll try to put him down." Hermione said reaching for the toddler. "Hey Pumpkin," she cooed, snuggling the blue haired boy closer to her. "Let's go for a walk while Daddy gets some rest," she said as she turned to Remus. "I'm going to take him for a walk. We'll be right back. You lay there and rest and we'll be back before you know it." she said. Her soft but stern voice left no room for argument, and Remus could only nod his assent. Hermione made her way to the front door with Teddy. She threw a quick glance back at her ex-professor, and smiled to herself. Within the little time it took her to reach the door of the library, Remus had sunk into the soft cushions of the couch and dozed off. She continued walking to the front door and walked outside. Softly humming to Teddy, she walked out the door and into the afternoon sunlight. With the sun kissing her skin, she began her walk with Teddy. She knew that a nice calming walk outside could calm even the most stubborn children. After walking about 10 minutes, she looked down at the now sandy haired toddler and smiled as she took in his sleeping form. Turning back the way she came, Hermione made her way back to the house.

"Remus. Remus. Wake up, we're back." Hermione whispered as she gently shook Remus.

"Wuzzoinon?" he grumbled as he woke from his slumber. "Mia, is that you?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." she replied smiling. "I got Teddy to go down. I'm pretty sure he'll be out for a few hours, he looked pretty tired when I got here, and so did you. So, this has been going on for a few days? Why didn't you come get me? You know I would have helped." she playfully scolded.

"Wait, did you say you got him to sleep?" he smiled when she nodded. "Merlin, Mia. I may have to marry you for that." he said and blushed a deep scarlet when he realized what he had said.

"Well, is that the only reason you would want to marry me, Remus? Because I'm good with kids?" Hermione said feigning hurt, but the laughter in her eyes gave her away.

"Well, you know Teddy doesn't take to just anyone. May as well snatch up someone he loves, right?" Remus laughed, continuing her game. Hermione could do nothing but laugh with him. Not many people saw this side of Remus. This side that reminded her of his raven haired best friend, and she was happy that she was one of the few people who actually got to see it. After realizing that she had been staring at him longer that what was appropriate, she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm parched. Fancy some tea, Remus?" Hermione said. She heard him grumble something like 'more than tea' but she couldn't be sure. "What was that Remus?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Er... um... Yes, I would love some tea," he said standing to follow her out the room and into the kitchen.

"So, Remus, care to tell me more about this long lost love?" Hermione said smirking before she took a sip of her tea.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Remus replied. He knew he was sharing on thin ice, the wrong question and he might just tell her everything. But he had more self-control than that... Right?

"Well, let's start with the basics. What's her name and how did you two meet?" Hermione asked.

"Lisa, and I met her through work." He replied. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this.' He thought.

"What was she like? What did she look like?" Hermione pushed.

"Well, she didn't like Sirius much when they first met. She was very spirited, passionate; we could have a conversation for hours about any and everything. Merlin, I remember a few Weeks after we met I finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. We stayed up all night in the park just talking. She was the brightest witch I knew." As he spoke, Hermione watched his face light up in excitement. She could tell that he still loved this woman. She began to wonder what happened to her when she realized Remus had stopped talking. Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed they weren't alone anymore. Sometime while Remus was talking, Sirius had entered the kitchen. The look he was giving Remus had a mixture of warning and hopefulness in it. While Hermione was watching Sirius, she missed the slight shake of Remus' head accompanied with a slight frown of his lips.

"What are you two talking about? More importantly, where's my little man?" Sirius said as he crossed over to the kitchen table where Remus and Hermione were seated.

"He's sleep, and I swear to Merlin if you wake him nobody will ever find your body." Remus threatened.

"Oh Moony, you wouldn't harm me. So you finally got him to sleep, how'd you do it?" Sirius asked sliding into a seat next to Hermione.

"Actually, I can't take any credit for that. That was all Mia. If she hadn't come by, I would have gone crazy trying to get him to sleep." Remus said with a slight chuckle and shake of his head.

"Really?" Sirius said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Well we know now that when we can't get the little bugger to sleep, that we go straight to Auntie Mione. so, what were you two talking about before I walked in?"

"Oh, I was just telling Mia about my old girlfriend Lisa. You remember, the one I worked with." Remus said hoping Sirius would catch the hint and not let anything slip.

"Ahh, Lisa. Yeah she was a little firecracker if I remember. She hated me when we first met. That's something I will never forget." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Why did she hate you so much Sirius?" Hermione inquired before taking a sip of her tea.

"She hated him because he constantly hit on her. It was slightly revolting, but I do remember one time when she threatened to hex off some of Sirius' most important body parts if he kept grabbing at her." Remus said trying to contain his laughter at the look on Sirius' face.

"Well, serves you right. Just goes to show you that you can't have any woman you please. Mr. Black." Hermione said chuckling. "What happened to her? I mean, where did she go?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She left." Remus replied, and Hermione couldn't help but see the pain flicker across his face. "I was going to marry her. But I didn't get the chance to ask her. She was there one day, then she was gone the next." Remus said more to himself than to anyone else.

Hermione's heart went out to her older friend. She wished that she had someone that loved her as much as Remus loved Lisa. If only she could find him somewhere.

The trio sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Set on lightening the mood, Hermione turned to Sirius. "So, anyone from your past that you're still yearning for?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"No," he grunted, "Sirius Black doesn't settle for one witch, Mione."

"Oh really?" Remus said with laughter in his voice. "What about Lisa's cousin? What was her name?"

"Laura," Sirius said with a dreamy look in his eye. "Now she was a witch. She was amazing in all sorts of ways." He said with a wink.

The two Marauders sat and told Hermione about their past loves for the next few hours until Hermione excused herself saying she had a headache. Remus looking worried offered to escort her home, but Hermione being the independent witch she was denied his offer. Placing a friendly kiss on both men's cheek, Hermione walked to the sitting room and flooed herself home.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in her own flat, she was met with a ghastly looking Ginny. Something told Hermione that her face mirrored Ginny's and that they were suffering the same symptoms. 'What could be wrong?' she thought as she stumbled onto the couch next to Ginny. Neither had the strength to make it to their rooms, so they both collapsed onto the couch, both hoping to feel better in the morning.

Hermione was having the weirdest dream. She was dreaming about the man she met in the alley a few weeks before but when she would look into his eyes, they would be Remus' eyes. When she would try to focus on his face, it would be Remus' face. Everything about this man screamed Remus, but it wasn't Remus. Opening her eyes, Hermione realized she wasn't on the couch anymore. Thinking that she must have sleep walked into her room, Hermione drifted back into dreamland once again.

Hermione peeked her eye open in the morning sunlight, and groaned. She felt horrible and she didn't know why. Reaching for her wand on her nightstand, Hermione completely missed it and fell off her bed.

"Well that's odd," Hermione said as she got up off the floor, "I don't remember getting shag carpeting in my room. Nor do I remember any of this being in my room." Hermione felt even sicker as she took in the room around her. There was no way she was in her room anymore, but where she was she didn't know. After taking in the rickety desk in the corner, the shag carpeting, and dusty windows, Hermione realized she was in the Leaky Cauldron. But how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was coming home from Remus' because she didn't feel well, and after seeing Ginny she fell asleep on the couch. How did she get here?

"Ugh," Hermione heard and nearly jumped out of skin at the sound. Turning around, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Gin. Gin, wake up," Hermione said rushing to her friends side and gently shaking her awake.

"Mione, whats wrong? Why are you in my room?" Ginny said not completely awake.

"Um, Gin. We're not in your room. As a matter of fact, we're not even in our flat." Hermione said in a soothing voice. She knew not to mess with a freshly woken Ginny.

Hearing this, Ginny opened her eyes and took a look around. "How the...? What the...? Where are we? How did we get here?" she all but screeched at Hermione. She knew where they were but she didn't want to believe it.

"As for where, we're at the Leaky. As for how, I don't have the slightest idea." Hermione said shaking her head looking as confused as Ginny felt. "I say we go down stairs and see if Tom remembers when we came in, then we can go home." Hermione said, walking towards her door.

The girls walked out of their room and down the stairs to the bar to find Tom. When they spotted him behind the bar, they made their way over noticing the peculiar looks they were receiving from the other witches and wizards.

Ginny leaned toward Hermione and said, "What's their problem? They act like they've never seen two witches in Muggle clothes before."

Hermione just shrugged, something was off.

When they reached the bar, they plopped down onto two stools and Hermione called Tom over.

"Excuse me Tom, do you remember when we came in last night?" Hermione said in a polite voice and she watched as he made his way over.

When Tom got close enough for them to see him clearly, Hermione gasped. He looked younger, but that couldn't be she had just seen him a few days ago and he looked, well, like Tom. This Tom was less fleshy, no hump in his back from constantly bending over, his skin wasn't as pasty as she remembered, and he still had all of his teeth.

"'Cuse me miss, but I don' think I ever saw you before." he said before he turned towards Ginny. "Or you."

"How can that be? We woke up in one of your beds this morning, and we were just here a few nights ago. Its me, Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley. We're friends of Harry Potter."

"'Arry Potter? Never 'eard of 'Arry Potter." Tom said looking at the girls as if they were from another planet.

"Never heard of Harry Potter?" Ginny screeched, "He's the 'Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', the one who defeated Voldemort!" At that last word, the entire bar went silent. Tom looked as if he had been kissed by a Dementor.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Look at the date."

Ginny turned to see Hermione clutching a Daily Prophet for dear life. Quirking her eyebrow at Hermione, she took the paper out of her grasp.

"April 4th. 'Mione, I see nothing wrong with the date," Ginny said.

"Look at the year." Hermione replied.

Sighing, Ginny returned her gaze to the paper. After a few moments she let out a _whoosh_ of air emptying her lungs completely.

"1981."

* * *

><p>AN

Just a few things:

1) I will NOT be changing their names in this story. I find those that do are very hard to follow. I know Sirius and Remus called them Laura and Lisa but that's because Hermione was there.

2)Thank you once again to those who have reviewed, favorited, and have set alerts. I really appreciate it.

3) Who else is happy that their finally back in the past? I know I am lol. It took them for-freakin-ever to get there, and now they're there. I'm sooooo happy =)

4) Once again reviews are my drug/alcohol and I'm addicted. Please review =) until next time, Happy Reading =)

Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21- thank you sooo much. I know, I loveRemus too.

Kakashisgirl2010- thank you =)

Auelle- thank you, I hope you find the rest of the story interesting. And I hope you're happy that they are finally in the past =)

Lordhightopfan- I think I've found a schedule for updating. I'm going to try to update every other week. I'm trying my hardest to stick to it.

Kayleeh- thank you, I hope you like the rest =)

LittleLottie187- thank you =) and is your name a Phantom of the Opera reference?

TsukiyoTenshi- I'm trying to update every other week, hopefully I can stick to that

The Erumpent Horn- Yes the Alley Man is creepy. I didn't even realize he was until I re-read the chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Well, what do you suppose we do now?" Ginny asked Hermione as they made their way out of the famous wizarding pub.

"No idea," Hermione responded. For the first time, in a long time, Hermione was stuck. She had no clue where they could go, or who they could talk to. "There has to be someone we can talk to," she said more to herself than to anyone as they entered Diagon Alley.

"Mione, you want to hear something weird?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "I've got my wand," she said looking at Hermione.

Hearing this, Hermione's hand snapped to her thigh where she kept her wand in its holster, and lo-and-behold, there it was; her vine wood and dragon heartstring wand, her life line. "I've got mine also," she said beaming at Ginny. It had taken them a few months to get it back after Fenrir and the snatchers took it when she, Harry, and Ron were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. She could still remember how naked she felt without it. Yes, she was Muggle-born, but she was so used to magic that not having a wand felt foreign to her.

They continued to wander around Diagon Alley for the better part of an hour when Hermione

suddenly stopped. "Erm, Gin?" she mumbled. "I'm stuck."

When Ginny turned, she indeed found that Hermione had somehow managed to get her foot stuck in a crack in the cobblestone street. Giggling, Ginny walked back to Hermione's side to assess the situation.

"Ok Mione, on the count of three, pull as hard as you can." Ginny instructed as she grabbed hold of Hermione's calf. "One," she began, tightening her grip on Hermione's leg. "Two. Three!" Both girls pulled as hard as they could, effectively freeing Hermione. Realizing that Hermione was free, they began to laugh. They were so busy laughing at themselves that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

Finally gaining control of their laughter, Hermione and Ginny started to walk again. They had only taken a few steps when they heard a voice behind them. "Careful there, you don't want to get stuck in that crack." A man said preceding his bark-like laughter.

Hermione looked at Ginny, that voice sounded very familiar. Slowly turning around, Hermione's breath hitched and Ginny stiffened. Standing in front of them were none other than Sirius Black; a much younger Sirius Black. Hermione let her eyes run over the newcomer; he stood as if the world revolved around him. Dressed in dark wash Muggle jeans and a black t-shirt, his shoulder length hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and his stormy gray eyes held nothing but mischief in them. He looked good; she would admit that to herself.

"The name's Sirius," he said taking a step closer to the two witches.

"Nice to meet you Sirius. I'm Hermione, and this is my, er, my cousin Ginny."

"Nice to meet you both." He replied with a smile. "So, you two come here often?"

Hermione fought hard not to snort; surely the infamous Sirius Black could come up with something better than that, right?

"No, we were trying to keep away from you." Ginny said without missing a beat.

Sirius smirked, "I like you, Red. You're feisty. I like that in a witch."

"The names Ginny, not Red, and I'd appreciate it if you would remember that." Ginny said fiercely.

"Sure Red, whatever you say," he said with a wink to Ginny. "So, where are you lovely ladies off to on such a fine day? Off to see your boyfriends?"

"Why yes we are. And if you don't mind, we'd like to continue on our way." Ginny said while grabbing Hermione's arm.

"I'll see you 'round Red and Hermione." Sirius called after them, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Gin, we have to go visit Dumbledore. I don't know why it's just coming to me now, but we need to see him now." Hermione said before grasping Ginny's arm and apparating away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks for the heads up, Mione." Ginny snapped once their feet landed in Hogsmeade.

"Sorry Gin, but I had to get us here quickly." Hermione answered. "Come on, we really need to see Professor Dumbledore."

The two girls set off towards Hogwarts, both deep in thought about their last time there. Everything was intact; there weren't any Dementors, and no sense of foreboding. Hogwarts was as it was meant to be; a school. The closer they got to the front gate, the more Hermione wondered how they would get inside.

"Mione, how are we going to get in? The gate is most likely locked, and…" Ginny was cut off by the sound of metal scraping metal as the castle gates opened.

Shocked, both girls looked at each other before continuing their walk to the castle. When they reached the front doors of the castle, they were met with a younger looking Professor McGonagall. Even though she was younger, she was still as stern looking, and the way she was eyeing the young witches didn't make her look any friendlier.

When Hermione and Ginny reached Professor McGonagall she eyed them for a few seconds before speaking. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you young women. He instructed me to bring you two straight to his office. Follow me, if you will." She then turned sharply on her heel and led them through the castle towards the Headmaster's office.

Once they reached the stone gargoyle, McGonagall spoke the password, "Acid Pops", and continued to lead them up the spiraling staircase. When they reached the door, it swung open revealing the room behind it.

Hermione stepped in before Ginny and looked around. Everything looked the same, save for a few less trinkets and there was no portrait of Dumbledore behind the Headmaster's desk. Continuing to let her gaze fall across the room, Hermione spotted Fawkes and smiled as she walked towards him. As she got closer to him, she caught a glimpse of a figure through the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she smiled at the familiar man that stood in her presence.

"Professor Dumbledore," she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled the twinkle ever so present in his eyes. "Yes, my dear," he said taking a step towards his guest. "Now that we know who I am, may I ask who you are?" he said eying the two witches.

After a few moments silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Minerva, would you mind excusing us for a moment."

Professor McGonagall eyed the older wizard warily. "Headmaster, I-" but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Minerva, please. A moment," Dumbledore said, effectively dismissing the stern-looking witch.

Once the Headmaster's door was closed, Dumbledore invited Hermione and Ginny to have a seat at his desk. After sitting and politely declining Dumbledore's Lemon Drop offer, Hermione turned and faced Dumbledore once more. "Sir, my name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short." Hermione began locking eyes with Dumbledore. "We're in some sort of trouble. You see," she stopped when she felt a pressure against her mind. Quickly throwing up a mental block, she glared at the Headmaster. "Sir, if you were curious, you could have just asked, or waited until I finished my explanation." Hermione said with a smirk.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sorry Ms. Granger. Please continue."

"Like I stated earlier, Ginny and I have found ourselves in a spot of trouble. You see, we're not from around here. I mean, we're…" she sighed, "we're not from this time. We're from 20 years in the future." Hermione finished, once again locking eyes with the Headmaster. Once again feeling pressure on her mind, Hermione quickly threw up her well-practiced mind block and grimaced at the Headmaster. "Sir! Please don't do that."

"Do what?" Ginny asked looking between Hermione and Dumbledore. "What is he doing?"

"Ginny, do you remember what happened in your fourth year?" Hermione asked, trying not to reveal too much about the future while in Dumbledore's presence.

Ginny nodded.

"Do you remember those 'special classes' Harry was taking afterwards?" Hermione continued. Again Ginny nodded.

"Well, Dumbledore here is a very skilled Legilimens. He can invade your mind just through eye contact." Hermione said turning towards Dumbledore once again. "Isn't that right, Professor?" she said with a slight smile.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "You are very skilled in Occlumency, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "I, however, was quick enough to gather a bit of information. I take it that you came into contact with a strange man a few weeks ago, am I correct?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"It seems to me that the man you met was no ordinary man but a magical being that we call a Venturer. Have you heard about these beings?" Dumbledore asked the girls.

Ginny shook her head and looked expectantly at Hermione, who was also shaking her head.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, Ventures are magical beings that travel though time and show others what they are missing in their lives. Usually what they are missing is what they say, 'right in front of their face' but these people don't see it. It is believed that the people they send through time cannot affect the time line because this was their fate. Not everyone can time travel by the means of a Venturer because it is rare to come in contact with one. It is said that Ventures choose their 'targets' by what is in a person's heart. It's believed that a person, or persons in your case, who is chosen by a Venturer has a pure heart. This person usually places others well-being before their own, no matter the situation."

"So what you are saying is that it was our destiny to come back here? Will we ever get back home, or are we stuck here?" Hermione asked trying not to let the worry show in her voice.

"Yes Ms. Granger, it this is your destiny. There is something here that you need. As for if you'll ever go back to your own time; that is up to you. I have no idea why the Venturer brought you here; that is up to you two to find out." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, seeing that we don't know how long you two will be here, I feel that we need to come up with some sort of story to tell people. I'm assuming that you both are out of Hogwarts, correct?" The girls nodded. "Splendid. Now, do you wish to keep your names or do you wish to change them?"

"I'd like to keep my name, Professor." Ginny said.

"As would I." Hermione stated.

"Great. Now, Ms. Weasley, I'm afraid that you won't be able to keep your surname. I apologize." Dumbledore said looking at Ginny.

"That is alright Professor; I'll take Mione's." Ginny said giving Hermione a nudge on the arm. "We'll be cousins."

"Great. Now, we will tell people that you are my great-great nieces and that you have decided to live closer to London. Where are you from?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I'm Muggle-born, Sir. My parents live near West Ham." Hermione said.

"I live in Ottery St. Catchpole, the Burrow," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Wonderful, I think it would be easier if we said that you were from West Ham and that you were home schooled together. I also think that we should let Professor McGonagall know the truth about you two." At the witches' confirmation, Dumbledore flicked his wand towards the door and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Ahh, Minerva. I have a feeling that you are wondering about my visitors here?" Dumbledore asked. "This is Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger. They have travelled here from 20 years in the future and they will remain here until their task is complete. We do not know what their task is, or how long they will be in this time, so I am permitting them to reside in my home as my great-great nieces."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Now," Dumbledore said facing the two girls once more, "I am permitting you two to reside at my home, which is located in Muggle London just a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. I take it that you two will want to work? Yes, I see. Look for my owl tomorrow. I'm sure I can find something for the both of you. You can floo directly to the flat from here. Here's a few galleons, I'm sure you two need some clothes and such." Dumbledore said motioning toward the envelopes that had appeared in front of the girls.

Standing, Dumbledore ushered the young witches toward the fireplace, "Remember to look for my owl tomorrow. Just take a handful of powder and cry out 'Schroeder Hall' and you'll be there."

The girls looked at each other and with a shrug of their shoulders they did as they were told and were engulfed in emerald flames.

* * *

><p>AN: well everyone, all i can say is that im sorry for the long wait. hopefully the next chapter wont be so far inbetween. my goal was to have this done by my birthday, but that has come and gone so im giving my self another 6 months to have this finished =) hopefully you liked it. reviews are welcome, tell me what you liked, what you didnt like and all that jazz. thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. i appreciate it. Until next time, Happy Readings =)

Marque


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks had passed since Sirius' first encounter with the redheadand her cousin, and for some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was all he talked about and thought about. He was pretty sure that James was going to hex him if he'd mentioned her again. But, she was so feisty, and he liked that in a witch. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and it was driving him mad.

Sirius decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley fancying some fresh air, or maybe hoping to run into a certain redheaded witch. Sirius was lost in his thoughts walking down the cobblestoned streets when he glanced into Flourish and Blotts. Stopping in his tracks, Sirius gaped at what he saw. Collecting himself, Sirius strode into the bookstore, and walked right up to the woman that he'd seen from outside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked, noticing the witch in front of him start a bit from his voice. Sirius chuckled as she slowly turned around to face him. "I've been waiting for the day that I would see you again." He said with a smile when she finally faced him completely.

Hermione gazed at him. "How may I help you, sir?" she asked.

Sirius laughed. "Pretending not to remember me, huh? Well then, maybe you can help me by telling me where your cousin, the redhead, is. I'd like to…"

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" a voice called from across the store.

"Moony, long time no see, my dear friend." Sirius greeted his friend.

Remus chuckled, "Sirius, we saw each other yesterday. Or don't you remember? Getting old, I see. Well, I see you've met Hermione. She's new here and she's also Dumbledore's niece."

"Oh, we've met already. A few weeks ago I believe." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Really? She never mentioned meeting you." Remus replied.

Hermione snorted, "I never mentioned it because it wasn't important."

Remus chuckled, "Hermione, it's time for you to go to lunch. I'm sure your cousin will be here soon."

Upon hearing the word 'cousin' Sirius perked up. "Ahh, your cousin," he said with a smile. "I get to see her lovely face again."

Hermione scoffed and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the tinkling of the bell over the door.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice called. "I was thinking maybe we could go to Muggle London for lunch today." Ginny continued, her voice getting louder as she got closer to where Hermione was standing. Rounding the corner, Ginny stopped in her tracks upon seeing who Hermione was with.

Sirius, grinning from ear to ear, was the first to speak. "Well, if it isn't Red. How have you been, dear? Have you missed me? I've sure missed you."

"This is the 'Red' you've been talking about? Merlin, if I'd known that…" Remus said, but stopped speaking when he noticed the look on Ginny's face. He couldn't tell if it was a look of hatred or a look of joy. He'd settled on hatred when the witch grabbed Hermione's are and dragged her out of the store without another word.

Sirius looked shocked, but within a few seconds he had a smirk on his face again. Turning to Remus, Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Now I know why you like coming to work now."

"Oh shut it, Sirius." Remus said with a slight smile. He had to admit, ever since Hermione had started working at Flourish and Blotts, he's been looking forward to going to work more than ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ginny, slow down!" Hermione called to her friend. She couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation.

"That insufferable git..." Hermione heard Ginny mumble when she caught up with her.

Hermione chuckled. "Now, now Ginny, that's not what you were saying the other day. What was it you said? Oh, I remember, 'His...'"

"Hermione Granger, if you finish that sentence I will hex you." Ginny said fiercely.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she kept pace with Ginny. "So, since we're going to Muggle London for lunch, do you mind if we stop somewhere first?" Hermione asked Ginny, already heading towards the clothing store. Ginny followed, her mood already perking up at the prospect of shopping.

"Mione, why are we shopping for clothes? Not that I care in the least, but you never want to go shopping." Ginny asked as Hermione browsed the store.

Hermione blushed, "I just thought that I would maybe pick out some new shirts, maybe a couple of skirts."

Ginny smirked, "Sure, Mione."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day, as Hermione and Ginny ate dinner, they received an owl from Dumbledore requesting that they visit Hogwarts the next day. They sent the owl back with a response saying that they would be there. As they were finishing their meal, Hermione felt the wards around the apartment begin to change. She stood and walked to the window and looked outside, but there was nothing there. As she was turning to leave, she spotted a hooded figure across the street. Something about that man was very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She locked eyes with the figure for a few seconds before he turned and walked away.

"Was there anything out there?" Ginny asked when Hermione returned.

"Just some creep. Though he did seem familiar, I just can't remember where from, though." Hermione answered as she sat down to finish eating. "Ginny, do you ever think about what theVenturer said? Like, what could he have meant by, 'You think you know what you need, but you have no idea.' What do I need? I'm pretty sure I'd know what I needed."

Ginny didn't answer right away. It was clear to Hermione that Ginny had thought about this, and it worried her too. "Mione, I don't think you should worry too much about what he said. I'm sure we'll figure out why we're here soon. Maybe that's what Dumbledore wants to talk to us about." She finished with a shrug.

"Maybe." Hermione agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

wow, hi guys! How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? wow, I'm really sorry it took so long to update, that's ridiculous and I'm really sorry. I actually forgot about this story, and my other one, until I got a review a few weeks ago. But I wanted to post something out here and I hope you all like it. If you don't, tell me what you don't like, and if you do, tell me what you do like. I know it's kind of short, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will make up for it. Also, I know it here isn't much Hermione/ Remus interaction, but that'll change soon too. THanks to those who reviewed and followed, I really appreciate it =)

happy readings!

marque

ps this chapter is not beta'd at all, besides what Word showed me, so all mistakes are mine and I also don't own anything.


End file.
